


Wedded bliss

by Hotgitay



Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-04 02:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lainey Barry Drabble





	Wedded bliss

“I’ll talk to my mother”Barry told his fiancée 

“She’s constantly in my ear”Lainey rolled her eyes 

“She’s very embarrassing”Barry couldn’t argue with that piece of truth 

“I’m not gonna have her doing some mom dance or weird mom thing at our wedding”Lainey said 

“Over my dead body will she ruin our special and purely magical day of wedded bliss”Barry mentioned 

“It’s hot hearing you talk all tough”Lainey laughed kissing him on his cheek


End file.
